The Marauders
by Gryffindorian Girl
Summary: The Marauders' Life at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

James Potter walked through the busy station of Kings Cross with his parents. Pushing a trunk that was bigger than him. James was excited to be heading off to Hogwarts, yet nervous about leaving his family, mainly his mother.

Sirius Black followed his brother Regulus through the station towards the 9-10 wall. His parents trailing behind. Sirius couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to getaway from his parents. Parents that had an in with the Dark Lord, parents  
/that he hated, and loved at the same time.

Remus Lupin walked nervously through the wall. Nervous not because he was going to be away from his family, but nervous because he would have more innocent people around to get hurt should something happen. Remus had never really had friends, he pushed  
/themall away, and they moved constantly.

Peter Pettigrew skipped happily through the station, excited to get away from his parents, and all their rules. He was looking forward to the freedom that came with going to Hogwarts. Peter really wanted to make some friends this year.

As students started to file onto the train, the compartments started to fill. As fate would have it, James found a compartment that was empty except for one very ragged looking boy, who looked to be about the same age as him.

"Mind if I sit in here?" James asked the boy, who glanced nervously at him.

"Not at all." Remus said with a smile.

"I'm James." He said extending his hand.

"Remus." He said as he hesitantly shook James' hand. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Everywhere else is full, can I sit with you two?" A boy with long hair and a bright face asked from the doorway.

"Sure." James said.

"Great, thanks mate." He said as he plopped down next to James.

"I'm Sirius, by the way." Sirius said with a grin.

"I'm James," he glanced at Remus waiting for him to introduce himself, "and this is Remus." Remus nodded.

"So, excited to be going to Hogwarts?" James asked trying to take the attention off of Remus, who appeared to be quite shy.

"You have no idea." Sirius answered with a laugh.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted?" Asked James, not wanting conversation tostop.

"Well," Sirius started, but hesitated (it was a touchy spot for him), "the rest of the family has been in Slytherin, but I swear if I'm placed there..." Sirius trailed off.

"Oh lord, Slytherin? I think I'd leave." James said trying to ease the crease that had formed on Sirius' forehead. They both laughed.

"Where do you think you'll be placed?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I think Gryffindor would be great, but I've been told Hufflepuff would fit as well. How about you Remus?" Remus sat up, trying to decide whether to engage in the conversation or keep quiet.

"Well, everyone seems to think that Ravenclaw would compliment my character, but like you, I've been told I'd fit in Hufflepuff." Remus spoke very properly.

Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door. A sandy haired boy, no older than 12 was hovering in the doorway. He was on the shorter side, and a bit more plump than the others. It was Remus who spoke first this time.

"Let me guess, everywhere else was full?" The boy nodded. Remus patted the seat next to him.

"Thank you." Said the boy as he sat down.

"I'm Peter, what're all of your names?" He asked quite politely.

"Nice to meet you mate,I'm Sirius."

"I'm James."

"I'm Remus."

Peter nodded in turn to each of them.

"So, I'm really looking forward to Quiditch at Hogwarts. How about all of you?" Peter looked around the room.

"I'm pretty excited about it, I think I'll try out for the team eventually." James answered.

"Yeah, me too. But I think I'll just watch." Sirius said. Remus shrugged.

"I don'treally care that much about Quiditch. I'm more excited for the classes. Actually, I'm really excited about Transfiguration class, Minerva McGonagallis one of the best teachers on the subject apparently, and she even-" Remus was interruptedby  
/the compartment door sliding open.

"Hello, you boys look like your excited? Yes? Well, anyway, you should go and change, we'll be at Hogwarts within the hour." It was a head boy dressed with Hufflepuff colors.

The boys all scrambled around to find their Hogwarts robes, and headed off down the hall to change.

When the train pulled into the station, there werevarious teachers calling out to the students. One very tall gentleman was yelling for the first years to follow him. Despite his size, he seemed quite friendly.

The first years followed the man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, to a boat house.

"2 or 3 to aboat!" Hagrid called out.

"Sirius, you come with me, Remus, you go with Peter." James said trying to keep them all together.

About halfway across the lake, Peter stuck his hand into the water, and splashed Sirius. Sirius feigned a look of hurt, then splashed twice as much water at Peter, who ducked, letting the water hit Remus. Remus waited, deciding whether he wanted to get  
/involved, and then soaked James.

The boys continued like this the rest of the way across the lake. By the time they made it to the cobblestone dock, they were all four dripping wet.

"Well, you four look like you had some fun." A very strict looking witch was towering over them.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." Peter was half shaking from the nerves. She smiled.

"No matter." She waved her wand, and almost instantly the boys were dry.

"Follow me everyone!" The witch yelled.

The students were led into a huge hall, where they were told to wait. The smellof the feast wafted through the crowd. Torches lined the walls, giving the room a warm glow.

The students chatted amongst themselves while they waited. Mostly about which houses they were going to, or how hungry they were.

"Okay, everyone, quiet down please. I am Professor McGonagall,I am the Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted, and then join your houses. While you are here, your house will become yourfamily.  
/If you behave, and complete your schoolwork, you can earn points, cause trouble, and you will lose points. Now, when we walk through these doors, I expect you to calmly walk in a single file line, and wait for your name to be called. Whenyour  
name is called, you will walk to the stool, and sit down.I know it can be nerve racking, but trust me, it's not as scary as it seems." She motioned for them to follow her as she entered the hall.

The Great Hall was huge, with 4 long tables, probably 1 for each house. Each table was filled with students in theirblack robes. The ceiling looked as if there wasn't a ceiling, it looked as if you were staringstraight into the night sky.

As the first years came to a halt at the front of the hall, the crowd silenced itself. At the front of the hall, was a stage, with a table running perpendicular to the other 4. On the stage, sat a stool, with a ragged old hat.

"James Potter." James gasped slightly, and with shaking hands, walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall lifted the hat, and sat it on James's head.

"Ah, yes, James. You have an inner determination matched by very few that I have met. I think I know where to put you, oh yes, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

James felt a rush of happiness and relief flood over him as he stood up. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. He walked to the table, and sat down with a grin.

"Lily Evans." McGonagall called her name, and a short, red haired girl skipped onto the stage. The hat took only moments to decide on Gryffindor. The table screamed again with excitement.

"Hi,I'm Lily."

"James." They shook hands.

As the night went on, a few students were sorted into Hufflepuff, and a couple into Ravenclaw. Then some kid named Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

"Sirius Black." Sirius turned white, but walked up to the stage anyway.

"Oh, Sirius, you're quite different from the other Blacks I have sorted..."

 _Please, don't put me in Slytherin. I don't want to be in Slytherin. Please._

Sirius pleaded with the hat.

"Slytherin? My boy, you have nothing to worry about. You're ambitious, but not manipulative, and you're far to self sacrificial to be in Slytherin, you're hardworking, and loyal yes, but I don't think Hufflepuff will help you... GRYFFINDOR!" Thehat  
yelled before finishing his thought. Sirius beamed.

Several boos were heard from the Slytherin table, but after a moments confusion, were drowned out by cheering from the Gryffindors.

Sirius half ran across the floor to the table, and plopped into the seat next to James, who thengave him a big bear hug. The headmaster, who's names is Dumbledore, smiled at the pair of them.

"Peter Pettigrew." McGonagallcalled. Peter walked to the stage, leaving Remus as the last one to be sorted.

The Hat was placer onPeter's head.

"Hmm... yes... well, Ravenclaw is definitely out, oh, but Slytherin fits really well... not Hufflepuff really, but Gryffindor is a cozy match..." The hat sat in silence for a few moments.

 _Um, Mr. Hat, guy thingy? If it's alright with you, I'd really like to be in Gryffindor. You see, I'd really like to be friends with those guys you sorted earlier._

"Mmhm, I see, well, if that's the case, then we better go with GRYFFINDOR!" Peter seemed happier than humanly possible. As he skipped to the table, and grabbed a seat across from James, Remus was called up.

Remus was really worried about what was going to happen. Could the hat tell that he was a werewolf? Wouldhe say it out loud? Would they make him leave? Were they going to give him a temporary house? His parents had told him that it would be mucheasier  
to hide his secret in Hufflepuff, but his mother had always told him that he belonged in Ravenclaw.

"Oh my... calm yourself, you're making it very difficult for me to read you. Uh-uh, oh, I see, you have nothing to worry about, you're not the first werewolf I've sorted. Don't worry about a temporary house, I will give you a permanent home. You don'tneed  
to hide in Hufflepuff. Slytherin won't fit your morals. Gryffindor isn't bad, but Ravenclaw is a very snug fit. Hmm... you're a difficult one to place Remus Lupin. The only other person that has caused me this much trouble is MinervaMcGonagall...  
come to think of it, you remind me a lot of her... you're smart, and you love knowledge, but I can sense a very deep sense of courage in you. You will stand by your morals no matter what, and you'd die for your friends... hmm...it's so obvious  
now, I can't believe I didn't think of it before; GRYFFINDOR!" Remus gasped, and sighed in relief.

"No freaking way?!" He heard James yell from the table.

"Now we're all gonna live together... I feel bad for McGonagall." Sirius grinned an evil smile. As James and Peter nodded. Remus walked to the table, feeling a sense of accomplishment, and a sense of hope that it might not be so bad here at Hogwarts.


	2. After the Sorting

Now that the sorting and the nerves were over, everyone settled down. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all elated to know that they wouldn't be separated. They ate a feast fit for kings, before the headmaster dismissed them all to go to their

common rooms.

The various prefects stood, and started ushering their houses towards the entrance hall. Slytherins started shoving their way to the door. A boy named Severus made sure to elbow James hard in the side as he walked past. The Gryffindor prefects  
starting

leading the kids from the hall.

"All right, first years follow me! Stick together please! The rest of you lot go on around." An older boy with a bright and kind face was yelling to the group. The older boy stopped, and moved to the side of the hall, and motioned

for the rest of us first years to do the same. As we did this, the other Gryffindors walked past us.

"Now," the prefect was speaking again, now that the othershad passed. "Welcome to Gryffindor. So glad to have all of you join our house this year. You've already met Professor McGonagall, who's our head of house. She's the teacher you

go to should you need anything. But, I should warn you all, should you misbehave, she's also the one who dishes out your punishment. And as I'm sure you can tell, she's not someone you want to cross." A few first years laughed. "And now,

we'll be going to the common room. This is where you'll most likely spend your free time when the weather's not so nice. The common room is for Gryffindors only, but is open all night. You can come down anytime. You are not allowed to leave the  
/common room during the night. There are two towers, if you will, that each lead to the dormitories, the girls, on the right, the guys on the left. The common room has a password, each commonroomdoes, but onlythe house to whom it  
/belongs are privy to the password. There is punishment for those who share the password with another houses members. Gryffindor common room is in Gryffindor Tower, the highestpoint of the castle I might add. Hufflepuff's common room, is in the  
/basement near the kitchens, Ravenclaw's is in Ravenclaw Tower, and Slytherin's, is in the dungeons under the Black Lake. Alright, if you'll follow me, we'll go in now."

The prefect, who hadn't said his name, turned on his heel, and walked the rest of the way up the staircase. He stopped at a portrait of a heavyset lady. It was only then, that the boys looked around them. The walls were covered in paintings, all  
/of which seemed to be alive. "Dragon Eggs." The prefect pronounced very clearly. Now, the portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall, big enoughto walk through. Everyone stepped through the hole, and emerged into a very warmly

colored room. There were several "Oohs," and "Ahhs," as everyone looked around. There was a fireplace, and several highbacked armchairs around it. There weretablesalong the back wall, with several older kids sitting at them.

The walls weredraped in tapestries, and everything wasdecorated with gold and maroon.

"Alright, everyone. Get upstairs. You'll find your trunks have already been placed for you." The girls and guys split, and headed for the doors gestured to by the prefect.


	3. First Night in The Dorm

Happy to have some time to themselves, the boys looked around at what would become their home away from home for the next 7 years.

There where five beds in the room, all surrounding the fireplace which was set in the middle of the room.

Each of the beds was covered with a maroon and gold comforter, and had a set of maroon curtains that could wrap all the way around them. At the foot of each bed, sat the boys trunks.

James' bed was next to Sirius' on the left wall. On the right wall, Remus and Peter had their beds. On the far inside wall, was a bed who's owner had not yet come up.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door. 4 sets of eyes curiously darted to the door; each boy was excited to see who their 5th roommate would be.

"Come in!" James yelled. The door opened hesitantly, and in stepped a short boy, with curly black hair, and square glasses.

He stopped just inside the door, giving it just enough room to close behind him. The boys all looked at one another in silence. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Oui mate! I'm Sirius, who're you?" He gave the boy a smile, trying to seem friendly. The boy blinked twice, it seemed like he was unsure of what to say. Peter spoke next, well, spoke is an overstatement, whispered is more like it.

"What's your name?" Realization crossed the boy's face.

"Oh, right! Sorry. My name's Frank, Frank Lo-" Frank stopped talking abruptly, catching himself.

"What's your last name?" James asked politely. Frank shook his head.

"I'd rather not say." James smiled slightly. "It can't be that bad..." Frank nodded, and looked at the floor. James sighed.

"Alright, out with it." James said. Frank exhaled, and shrugged.

"Okay, fine but you can't laugh." He looked at the boys, waiting. Each nodded, so he continued. "My names Frank Longbottom. I know, it's awful." The boys didn't laugh, but to their surprise, Frank burst out laughing.

The boys looked at him curiously. Once Frank could control his laughter, he said, "Okay! Okay! You guys can laugh, it is really funny." Then the boys all broke out into a humongous fit of laughter.

"Ha ha, okay, right. So what're all of your names?" Frank asked once they had all calmed down.

"I'm James Potter." James said with a grin.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said with a nod.

"Um, I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said with a nervous wave.

"And I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

Having all been introduced, the boys set to unpacking their belongings, and getting ready for bed.

"So what times breakfast?" Peter asked happily.

"Um, it's Sunday, so I think they said 10? I'm not sure though." James replied.

"Yes, they said 10 o'clock on Sundays." Remus confirmed. Peter nodded.

"Sweet! Do you know what that means?! SLEEP!" The boys chuckled.

Sirius looked at the clock on the wall, it read 2:04am.

"So what time do you think is considered 'lights out'"?Sirius asked. Remus answered first this time.

"Well, technically, they didn't use the phrase 'lights out' they said curfew. But curfew just meant you had to be inside the common room. On weeknights, curfew is 8 o'clock, on weekends, curfew is 9 o'clock." Sirius grinned.

"So what you're saying is, we don't have to go to bed?" Remus rolled his eyes, and and chuckled.

"No Sirius, that is not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that it is not necessarily required by the teachers to go bed, but it is expected. But I will have you know, that I will MAKE SURE you get to bed at a reasonable hour every night."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Who said that you were in charge?"

"I did." Sirius laughed. Remus and Sirius hadn't realized that the others had laid down, and we're trying to sleep.

"Alright you two, LIGHTS OUT!" James yelled sarcastically.

 **Sorry I haven't writtenin a while, life has been crazy lately, I will tryto update more often. Thank you for your reviews, they are very helpful!**


End file.
